Is it wrong?
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Little Miss Sunshine O.o Another Frank and Dwayne. They have a little fun. Kind of a rape, not that bad though. It is better then it sounds. Lots of fun and kinkyness. So come in and read...if you want.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Little Miss. Sunshine.

I wasn't going to post this one, but, someone talked me into it. Thank you TearCat. Just a little Frank and Dwayne. This one is only different because someone gets rapped. Well, not that bad, and it's not who you think. Don't worry, it isn't bad, and not any of this is meant to offend. But if it does, go to hell. I don't care. Learn to like other people's writing since you can't make your own. No bad reviews. I don't have time to deal with it. I get enough shit during the day. Good reviews are always wanted though. Well, enjoy… (Note: This takes place in the hotel room, before the grandpa dies.)

Chapter 1: Is it Wrong?

His body shook as he cut his wrists again. The feel of cold steel as it slowly sunk into his wrist and cut deep. Red liquid began to seep from those cuts and were now beginning to go numb. He was going to die…again.

He was going to die like he had done before. The thing was, was that it hurt. It hurt more then it had before and now, he began to scream.

Frank was shaken awake. His eyes darted open and he could feel a cold hand clamp over realize that he wasn't dieing. Frank looked up at the person over him.

"Dhwhmm?" He mumbled as he looked up to Dwayne who was holding a finger over his own mouth.

Dwayne took his hand away and began to write something down. When he was done he turned it around so Frank could read it. He also turned the light on.

Frank read the note a loud, "You were yelling in your sleep. I woke you because you looked bad and scared. Are you okay?" Frank sighed and then whipped his face as he said to Dwayne, "I am okay now. I was having a nightmare." He could feel a burn in his wrists and he began to think something over. He looked back up at Dwayne who stood there silently, "Why are you up?"

Dwayne took the note pad and began to write something down.

Frank glanced at the clock in the room and saw it was about 4:00 AM. He read the note when it was given to him, "I couldn't sleep."

Frank gave the paper back to him then he got up, "Well, I guess I'll go get my day started even though it is early. See you soon." He had begun to walk over to the door when he felt something awful jab into his side.

He fell and landed on Dwayne's bed. He had fallen and was rolling on his back. He cradled his side with both hands and began to groan with pain, "Who the hell?" He looked up.

Dwayne's body began to creep up the bed and loom over Frank's body. His smile told Frank that he wanted something from him.

Dwayne put another note in Frank's face.

Frank read aloud, "I have a better idea." He looked back up at the boy.

Dwayne looked down at him.

Frank said this in a laughing voice, "You can't be serious!"

Dwayne's eyes looked down on him as if he were as serious as a heart attack. His gaze fell upon Frank's lips. He began to lean down.

Frank was a bit faster at that moment and he put a hand up to smack Dwayne in the face, "Get off of me Dwayne! What the hell is your problem?"

Dwayne's body moved so that he sat on top of Frank's lower stomach. He had a light red mark on his face. It seemed to be he was blushing. And by the way he looked down at Frank, he looked pissed.

"I am your Uncle for god's sake! Your Uncle!" Frank yelled.

Dwayne's face seemed to lurch into darkness and then find some way of getting back at Frank for saying that.

Frank's thoughts had been right. The teen boy shot his hands forward and then grabbed onto Frank's wrists.

Frank drew in a breath of cold air and then let a hiss when the pressure was applied to his old cuts.

Dwayne smiled he looked into his eyes. Frank could read them like a book. They said to him, "You ready to cooperate with me?"

Frank hissed out, "Never." He began to thrash around. He began to move up and down, making his body shift the person above him.

Dwayne could feel it getting harder to keep Frank under control. He took from his pocket 2 pairs of cuffs. As they began to cling together. Frank stopped shifting so much.

Dwayne had Frank's one hand cuffed to the board in less then a few seconds. He began on the second hand but, Frank began to twist again, this time adding some kicking to add to the movements and the commotion.

Dwayne grew frustrated and he grabbed the older man's one wrist with one hand. He chained him up and took a breath. Dwayne leaned over Frank again, sighing deeply.

Frank's face was red and he looked rather angered again. "Let me go. I am not sure what you have planned, but I am sure you don't need me." He gave a growl.

Dwayne lingered over him then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Frank's.

Frank began to pull his head back and then tried to twist his head side to side. He began to say so that Dwayne had no choice but to let go, "Don't. Please Stop!"

Dwayne grabbed his wrists again and this time began to twist them. Dwayne got a scream of pain. He stopped and leaned over the bed. He shoved a piece of cloth into the man's mouth. Now he was unable to scream, yell, or talk. Dwayne was okay with that, for now. He was a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to hear his name screamed out though.

Frank closed his eyes as tears began to spring and drizzle out of his eyes. He felt Dwayne lean down again. His mouth made contact with Frank's neck. He began to suck at it. His hands beginning to cover Frank's body with a fun and teasing touch.

Frank tried to move his body to get away, but was finding it hard. The teen above him must have done a lot of working out because he was stronger then himself. He groaned as he felt the warm body above him move. Then began to take off his shirt.

Dwayne took off his uncle's shirt then his own. By the way Frank had seen his nephew's muscle's he could tell he was interested. He did grow mad though when his uncle turned his head away and wouldn't look at him. Dwayne could feel his face become red.

Frank's eyes screwed shut as he realized the teen was now in control. He also couldn't help but feel a certain thing for the hormone raving teen.

Dwayne's free hand drifted down to Frank's lower area. He began to lightly touch the member.

Frank gave a groan and began to protest. He used his legs to move up so that he could not be touched.

Dwayne gave another frustrated groan and then roughly punched Frank. Dwayne wanted to go crazy and yell at Frank. But he couldn't because he had made that damned promise he had made. But surly he could break it for this one time? No. No!

Dwayne watched as the man began to squirm in pain. He smiled and then got off.

Frank began to roll to the side, away from Dwayne. He kept forgetting that he had been cuffed up. His head turned slightly to see where Dwayne had gone.

Dwayne looked at Frank. He smiled and took hold of his uncle's pants. Ripping them from his body he laughed. The sound of the fabric ripping filled the air. The night pants were flimsy though and tore with ease. Dwayne found the look on his uncle's face to be a good one.

The way his eye brows had gone up and his eyes held a sort of fear in them. He laughed a bit, a smirk playing on his face. He looked down at his uncle and saw the member.

It had no hard to it and looked to be board. Dwayne could feel his face grow warm with embarrassment. He felt now more then ever he should do it with his uncle. If he could get his uncle to get hard then that would be really good.

The teen took off his own pants. He had been much harder then his uncle. He wondered back over to his uncle and set himself in front of his legs.

Frank looked at him with hatred. He pressed his legs close together.

Dwayne placed a hand on each knee and then pulled them apart. He gave a strain as it was harder then he thought it would be.

Dwayne could sense that as soon as he let go of the knee's he would find himself trying to pull them apart again.

Frank had been glaring at him, moving and causing problems for everything. 'If I keep moving he will leave me alone.' He thought to himself since he had no way of yelling it at him.

Dwayne smirked. His single hand moved faster then light. It grasped the prick and held on to it with a firm grasp. And just like Dwayne had thought, the legs closed around his arm. He smiled and looked down at Frank.

He mouthed the words to him, 'Try me.'

Frank saw the worded mouth talk and began to close harder.

Dwayne laughed and began to squeeze the prick.

Frank gave a yell and realized he had been beat. He loosened his knees.

Dwayne loosened his grip. He moved his hand slowly up.

His uncle gave a moan under the cloth he had in his mouth.

Dwayne leaned down and took the member into his mouth. He left it in his mouth for a few seconds and then began a rhythm even his uncle couldn't help but moan under.

Frank could feel some kind of vibrations coming out of Dwayne's throat. He could also feel himself becoming hard in the teens mouth.

The teen chuckle under the sucking he was doing. Hearing Frank try to moan was making him happy. He could see the man's eyes screwed shut and trying not to like it. He tried putting his mouth farther onto it, but nearly gagged.

Frank was soon hard. He could see the teen stroking his own member and seeing he was doing just fine with both of them. He gasped and nearly choked when Dwayne bite lightly on his prick.

Dwayne was looking up at him and he could feel those eyes rove over his body. They tried to think of something erotic and kinky for his uncle could do.

Dwayne was the first to cum. His uncle could see and hear his falter as he let go of his seed. But he kept sucking till Frank followed and cam in his mouth. He began to swallow and Frank breathlessly looked away.

His breath had been affected the most. He wasn't sure why but he could guess that it was because his erotic little nephew did know something after all.

Dwayne walked over to his pants and got out the keys. He unlocked his uncle and watched him get up.

Frank got off of the bed with amazing speed. He picked up his clothes and then went over to the bathroom door. He paused to see Dwayne look at him with a sad expression. He turned and went into the bathroom.

Dwayne turned and wrote something on his note pad. Then he laid it down on his uncle's bed and then crawled into his own.

When Frank got out he was glad to be clean. He felt so odd, so degraded, so…He wasn't sure. He looked to his bed. There was a note pad on it. He read the words on it.

"Next time we will do more…Sleep with me?"

He looked over to the bed his nephew lay on. Dwayne was asleep.

Frank turned. He found a pencil and wrote next to the question an answer. Then, he set it by Dwayne's night table in the hotel room. He went outside for some fresh air.

'

Dwayne woke up with an empty bed. He sulked for a second and saw the note pad. Under his question was an answer in big bold print saying, 'NO.'

Dwayne smirked, 'So, he wants to make this hard, does he?' He asked himself.

The end. I think. How did you all like? I know, it was cool, no? Well anyway…I am supposed to tell you that A simple cut 2: A cut to a hole will be coming out soon. I hope that you all enjoy it. There is a lot more detail on it in my profile for this site. I hope you enjoy this, and thank you again for reading. The One…The Only…

-D.D.Darkwriter

' Silence Sealed In Tears '


End file.
